Kotoko Utsugi
Kotoko Utsugi (空木 言子 Utsugi Kotoko) to postać występująca w Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Kotoko jest jednym z pięciu członków Wojowników Nadziei. Nosi tytuł Superszkolny Teatr (超小学生級の「学芸会の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no “gakugeikai no jikan”''). Kotoko posiada robota, zwanego "Fighter Robot Highlander the Great" ze specjalnymi atakami jak Mega Piston i Mega Splash. Ma także dziwną broń nazwaną Denture Launcher, która może całkowicie sparaliżować dorosłego. Kotoko prawie została zabita przez Monokuma Kids w rozdziale 3, po przegraniu walki przeciwko Komaru Naegi i Toko Fukawa, jednak uratowała ją Genocider Syo. Przetrwała wraz z innymi członkami Wojowników Nadziei do końca gry. Kotoko jest także główną antagonistką wraz z Masaru Daimon w Ultra Despair Hagakure. Kotoko powraca w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Strona: Przyszłość z innymi dawnymi członkami Wojowników Nadziei. Kotoko pojawia się jako postać epizodyczna w 30-minutowej OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World ''jako część wyimaginowanego świata Nagito. Wygląd Kotoko jest dziewczyną, wyglądającą na 11-12 lat. Posiada ona bardzo długie, różowe, związane w dwa kucyki włosy, które pasują do jej także różowych oczu oraz entuzjastycznego zachowania. Nosi ciemnoróżaną opaskę z rogami, będącą emblematem klasy "Wojownika". Ma na sobie białą koszulkę, pasującą do jej czarnego żakietu i spódniczki, które są ozdabiane przez różowe akcesoria (np. kokardka u dołu kurtki). Żakiet posiada srebrną odznakę Wojowników Nadziei. Kotoko nosi też różowe nadkolanówki i ciemnego koloru buty. Osobowość Kotoko to energiczna dziewczyna, która kocha "urocze" rzeczy. Często je kolekcjonuje, co może być nawet nazwane obsesją. Dziewczyna wypowiada się w dość dziwny sposób, ponieważ, kiedy przypomni sobie jakiś interesujący temat, zaczyna o nim mówić w połowie wcześniejszej rozmowy. Czasami, nawiązują one do tematu (np. jeśli temat ''zbyt długo ''się ciągnie, zaczyna rozmawiać o rzeczach jak, nos słonia czy szyja żyrafy, która także jest ''zbyt długa). '' Kotoko jest ochocza, radosna i uprzejma. Jednak, ona też posiada swoją ciemną stronę, gdyż potrafi być niezwykle niemiła oraz okrutna. Zachowuje się podle wobec Jataro, a także uwielbia dokuczać Nagisie Shingetsu. Mimo to, cały czas chwali i podziwia Monacę Towa. Utsugi wydaje się kochać swoje życie na scenie, lecz nie mówi o tym zbyt wiele, twierdząc, iż nie warto wspominać o przeszłości. Często była rozpieszczana, dlatego teraz ma dość srogą i rygorystyczną osobowość. Posiada też nawyk składania głębokiego ukłonu. Ukazano, że wiele z zachowań Kotoko to zwykła gra aktorska, a jako Mała, Superszkolna Drama jest w tym uzdolniona. Możliwe, iż jej "uroczy" charakter to także całkowita gra aktorska. Dziewczyna jest jednym z inteligentniejszych członków grupy, gdyż potrafiła oszukać Monacę swoją grą aktorską i zaczęła być zgryźliwsza dla niej, po tym, jak okazało się, że jest zdrajczynią. Dodatkowo, nawet kiedy nigdy nie lubiła Monacy, została zmanipulowana przez Junko tak bardzo, iż wierzyła, że chciała ona dla nich jak najlepiej. Z powodu jej traumy spowodowanej wykorzystywaniem seksualnie, Kotoko nienawidzi słowa "delikatny" (優しい ''yasashii), ponieważ większość mężczyzn, którzy ją molestowali, mówili, że będą "delikatni". Kiedy słyszy to słowo, zaczyna panikować, płakać i krzyczeć. Wtedy nie jest w stanie się opanować do czasu, aż ktoś powie jej, iż nie będzie dla niej delikatny. Możliwe, że przez nauki Junko, Kotoko chce, aby inne "urocze" dziewczyny cierpiały tak, jak ona, szczególnie te starsze, uznawane za Demony. W przeszłości nikt jej nie pomógł, dlatego jest paranoiczna wobec dorosłych, wierząc, że każdy z nich to pedofil. Historia Przed Tragedią Kotoko urodziła się i dorastała w mieście Towa. Była uzdolnionym dzieckiem oraz znaną aktorką, której ojciec pracował jako dentysta. Kiedy miała 10 lat, jej rodzice zrobili z niej dziecięcą prostytutkę, gdzie producenci wiele razy ją gwałcili. Matka zrobiła to, z powodu jej pokręconej miłości do dziecka i wraz z Kotoko się obnażała przed innymi. Kobieta wierzyła, że to jest najlepsze dla Kotoko oraz chciała ją dalej wspierać, aby ta mogła "wiecznie lśnić" w świecie aktorów. Matka dziewczyny uważała młodość za wspaniałą, a zarazem przerażającą siłę, która powinna być wykorzystana, póki jeszcze można. Nie obchodziło ją, czy Kotoko i społeczność ją nienawidziła, gdyż uznawała swoje zachowanie za prawidłową drogę. Jako rezultat tejże traumy, Utsugi znienawidziła słowa "delikatny", ponieważ producenci używali go, aby opisać ich molestowanie. Kotoko chciała być normalnym dzieckiem, a nie "lśniącą" gwiazdą, jednak dziewczyna to wszystko znosiła dla swojej matki, ponieważ Kotoko najbardziej zraniłoby ujrzenie jej łez. Zaś ojciec Kotoko, w ogóle nie interesował się dobrem rodziny, gdyż zdradzał żonę, a także zarobił wysoką sumę pieniężną, którą wydał na własne potrzeby. Kotoko chodziła do Szkoły Podstawowej Szczytu Nadziei oraz uczęszczała do klasy, w której znajdowali się także Monaca Towa, Nagisa Shingetsu, Jataro Kemuri i Masaru Daimon. Kiedy Kotoko wraz z resztą miała zamiar popełnić samobójstwo, pojawiła się Junko Enoshima, która zachęciła dzieci, aby utworzyły swój własny raj, bez żadnych dorosłych. Niedługo potem, Kotoko zabiła swoich rodziców. Później mówi Komaru, iż tego nie żałowała, a także powinni byli umrzeć więcej razy. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prolog - Wojownicy Nadziei [[Ultra Despair Hagakure|'Ultra Despair Hagakure']] Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Odcinek 01 - Do Trzech Razy Sztuka Kotoko i reszta Wojowników Nadziei, prócz Monacy, są ukazani na początku odcinka, gdzie Sługa kłania się przed grupą. Odcinek 07 - Dziewczyny Ultra Rozpaczy Kotoko i reszta Wojowników Nadziei ukrywa się w hotelu. Tam, Nagisa dzwoni do Toko i Komaru, aby prosić je, żeby odnalazły Monacę. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Kotoko z Wojownikami Nadziei pojawia się jako cameo. Relacje [[Wojownicy Nadziei|''Wojownicy Nadziei]] [[Kurokuma|'Kurokuma']] Kurokuma był doradcą Kotoko. Pomimo tego, dziewczyna go nie lubiła za jego gadatliwość, często proponując, żeby się go pozbyć. [[Monaca Towa|'Monaca Towa']] Początkowo, Kotoko wydała się mieć wyjątkową relacje z Monacą - stwierdzając, że 'ulubione rzeczy Monacy, są także moimi!', chwaląc ją i nazywając "uroczą". Później okazało się, że była ona jedynie przerażona Monacą oraz nienawidziła jej, a to wszystko było tylko grą aktorską. [[Jataro Kemuri|'Jataro Kemuri']] Kotoko jest najbardziej niemiła wobec Jataro i kiedy ma szanse, to za każdym razem go obraża. Po 'śmierci' Jataro, Kotoko i Monaca przyznały, że nie obchodzi je śmierć Kemuriego, dodatkowo stwierdzając, iż go nienawidziły. [[Masaru Daimon|'Masaru Daimon']] Po 'śmierci' Masaru, Kotoko wspomniała, że był on "zboczonym idiotą, ale bardzo dobrą osobą".Ukazano, iż tylko udawała swój smutek i płacz. Jednak, możliwe, że może mieć wobec niego pewne uczucia, gdyż kiedy ukazano ją w roli kopciuszka, Masaru grał księcia. [[Nagisa Shingetsu|'Nagisa Shingetsu']] Kotoko wydaje się podziwiać Nagisę, za "niewinność" i myślenie o innych. Jednak, była ona troszkę sfrustrowana jego powagą. Ma świadomość tego, że Nagisa podkochuje się w Monacę, więc często mu dokucza. Później, kiedy Kotoko próbuje pójść wraz z nim na jego misję eskortowania dwóch dziewczyn, on ją zatrzymuje - ostatecznie starając się ochronić przed wściekłością Monacy. 'Ostateczna Rozpacz' [[Junko Enoshima|'Junko Enoshima']] Kotoko, jak reszta, niezwykle szanują i kochają Junko. To właśnie ona powstrzymała ich przed popełnieniem samobójstwa oraz zachęciła, nie tylko do zabicia rodziców, ale także stworzenia raju dla dzieci, poprzez zamordowanie wszystkich dorosłych. 'Wrogowie' [[Toko Fukawa|'Toko Fukawa']]'/Genocider Syo' Genocider Syo/Toko uratowała Kotoko przed śmiercią, ponieważ potrzebowała ona od niej informacji. Z tego powodu, Kotoko wydaje się lubić Toko i Genocider Syo, jak zostało to ukazane, kiedy ratuje Toko, poprzez powstrzymanie Haijiego, który ją bił. 'Mieszkaniec Towa City' [[Kanon Nakajima|'Kanon Nakajima']] Kanon jest celem Kotoko. Dziewczyna cały czas stara się ją znaleźć i zabić za pomocą swojego robota. Jej pierwsza próba się nie powodzi. Dziewczyna ponownie próbuje zamordować Kanon w tunelu. Udaje jej się ją zranić, jednak i ta próba kończy się fiaskiem. Cytaty * "Ahoj! Dziewczyno! Jestem Kotoko Utsugi i gram rolę Bojownika w Wojownikach Nadziei! Mogłabyś pomyśleć, że Wojownikiem byłby chłopak, ale nie! Jestem totalnie dziewczyną! Kocham babskie rzeczy i obrane kasztany! Jeżeli jest coś superaśnie uroczego, koooocham to! W podstawówce byłam nazywana Małą, Superszkolną Drama. Jednak, kogo obchodzą dawne czasy? Bardzo miło mi cię poznać!" * "Może trochę to dziwne, że dziewczyna to Wojownik, ale najważniejsza jest dusza." * "Uwielbiam obrane kasztany. Moim najbardziej znienawidzonym jedzeniem są nieobrane kasztany. Kyaa! Zdziwiłaś się, że obie te rzeczy to kasztany?!" * "Jak już mówimy o dziwnych rzeczach, kangur nie może skakać do tyłu! Ale to nie wszystko! Kolejną dziwną rzeczą jest to, że węże nie mają uszu!" * "Ale słone rzeczy są niedobre. To produkty słabej jakości, które nie zasługują na zjedzenie ich!" * "Jataro zawsze mówi za długo. Trąba słonia też jest długa, ale jeżeli to powiesz, znaczy, że szyja żyrafy też jest za długa. Ponadto, czas, który spędzasz na czekanie na samoloty jest za długi i złoty Tydzień też jest za długi... W każdym razie, nie musisz się przejmować Jataro. To dziecko, któremu rodzice nie poświęcali uwagi. Ale ja nie nienawidzę takich dzieci. Nie wydaje ci się jakby... mieli one jakieś ukryte moce?" (''mówiąc o Jataro Kemuri) * "Kyaaa, uśmiechnięta Monaca jest taka urocza! Na tyle słodka, żeby schrupać ją z syropem klonowym!" (do Monacy Towa) * "Wojownicy Nadziei wyzwolą świat z 'demonów'. I jak? Czyż to nie wspaniałe?" * "Jeżeli będą tylko dzieci, nie znajdą się tu żadni lolicon. Jednak, mogłabyś powiedzieć, że wszyscy staliby się loliconami." * "Proszę, nie złość się! Zabijemy mnóstwo dorosłych, więc... więc, proszę uśmiechnij się!" (do Monacy) * "Zawsze był aroganckim, głupim zboczeńcem, ale zasadniczo...nawet fajnych kolesiem. W każdym razie... był dobrym kolesiem. O boże, dlaczego dobrzy ludzie zawsze umierają pierwsi?" (mówiąc o Masaru Daimonie) * "W świecie dorosłych, zagłębiać się w dziewczęce sprawy miłosne jest molestowaniem na poziomie kary śmierci." * "Demony... są ohydnymi, śmierdzącymi, sprośnymi kawałkami mięsa, bardziej bezużytecznymi niż śmieci... i odrażające, paskudne demony... zasługują na ohydną, paskudną śmierć. Każdy z nich powinien udusić się swoim własnym kałem! Powinni trzymać, trzymać i trzymać, aż ich jelita eksplodują!" * "Pytałam o tą samą rzecz. Pytałam znowu, znowu i znowu. Odpowiedzią było, "Ponieważ jesteś taka urocza!". To nie moja wina. Po prostu odpłacam pięknym za nadobne" (Odpowiadając Komaru) * "N-Nie... Nie chcę być traktowana... delikatnie... Z-zrobię wszystko... po prostu... nie traktuj mnie delikatnie...! B-będę śpiewać... i grać, jak najlepiej... Błagam...! Po prostu nie traktuj mnie delikatnie!!" (po tym, jak Monaca "komplementuje" ją, o bycie delikatniejszą niż inne dziewczyny) * "Nie ma dziewczyny, która nie lubi wychowania fizycznego!" * "Bycie uroczą, znaczy bycie obiektem zazdrości i nazywanym "ohydną suką" lub mówienie, żebyś zdechła. Jeżeli to się nie stanie...bycie uroczym po prostu nie jest tego warte." Ciekawostki * Jej imię w kanji jest połączeniem słów 言, “''wyraz''” lub “''powiedzieć''” oraz 子 - “''dziecko''”. * Nazwisko Kotoko, “Utsugi” (空木), dosłownie znaczy "puste drzewo" i to jest prawdziwa japońska nazwa krzewu, znanego jako żylistek. * Lubi słodkości, a nie lubi słonych rzeczy. * Kotoko ma grupę krwi A * Wydaje się lubić truskawki, ponieważ jej majtki oraz pościel ma wzór truskawek. es:Kotoko Utsugi fr:Kotoko Utsugi en:Kotoko Utsugi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa AE